La profecía
by Kina-san Dark
Summary: Un dulce reencuentro entre los dos enamorados Sakura y Shaoran desata una terrible profecía sobre su primera hija. ¿Cómo podrán salvarla de la muerte? Remodelado. LARGE ONE-SHOT


*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

LA PROFECÍA 

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

Ya han pasado 11 años desde que Shaoran se había ido a Hong Kong, pero Sakura aún le recordaba. Muchos eran los chicos que iban detrás de ella inútilmente, ella nunca volvió a aceptar a ningún chico. Tomoyo, en cambio, había tenido más suerte que su amiga: Eriol volvió 3 años después y todavía hoy seguían juntos. Sakura esperaba que Shaoran haría lo mismo, pero éste no volvió, ni contestó sus cartas, las únicas veces que le llamó, no contestaron… total, que no volvió a saber de él.

Ahora Sakura vive sola en un apartamento, trabaja de profesora de deportes en su antigua escuela, pero empieza unas horas más tarde que los demás profesores, pues sus clases eran después del desayuno, y así no llegaba tarde (^^UU), aunque pocas veces solía dormirse, pues al crecer maduró en ese aspecto. Seguía igual de ingenua, pero era más lista, así que no le podían tomar el pelo como antes (bueno, Yamazaki y Tomoyo sí lo conseguían ^^UUUU pues seguía en contacto con sus viejos amigos).

- Buenos días, Sakura.

- Buenos días, Kero. ¿Hago el desayuno? ^-^

- ¡¡Sí!! *_*

- De acuerdo, a ver qué encuentro en la nevera.

- ¡Bien! ^__^

- ¡¡Riiiing!!- el teléfono ^^UU.

- ¿Diga?

- Hola Sakura.

- ¡Hola Tomoyo! n_n ¿Qué tal?

- Muy bien, ¿y tú?

- De maravilla, ¿cómo te fue en Hong Kong?

- La verdad es que fue muy cansado, pero lo pasé muy bien.

- Te entiendo, debe ser duro ser diseñadora.

- Por cierto, tienes que venir a mi casa, quiero que te pruebes uno de mis diseños.

- ^^U Pero nada de que me haga modelo, ¿entendido? Me gusta ser profesora.

- De acuerdo. Por cierto, adivina a quién encontré en Hong Kong.

- ¿A quién?- el corazón se le aceleró, esperando que dijera ese nombre.

- ¡A Meiling!

- T_T ¿En serio?- no era quién esperaba, pero le alegró la noticia- ¿Y qué tal está?

- Me ha contado muchas cosas, y entre ellas el motivo de porqué no pudiste contactar con Shaoran.

- ¿Qué? O_O ¿Por qué?

- Simplemente su entrenamiento le impedía contactarse con el exterior.

- Vaya…

- ¿Oye sabes que Meiling va a venir a pasar las vacaciones?

- ¿En serio? ¿Cuándo viene?

- La semana que viene. 

- ¡Qué bien! n_n

- ¿Quieres que quedemos para recibirla en el aeropuerto?

- ¡Claro que sí! ^--^

Siguieron hablando durante un rato y cuando colgaron, Sakura tenía que apresurarse o llegaría tarde.

- ¿Qué ocurre Sakura? Te ves muy contenta.

- Es que Tomoyo me ha dicho que Meiling vendrá por las vacaciones.

- ¿La chiquilla? 

- No le llames así, Kero.

- ¿Y también vendrá el mocoso?

- T_T Creo que no… me lo hubiera dicho… ¡¡Y no le llames mocoso!!

- Entendido. U_U

- ¡Ay no! Acabaré llegando tarde- empezó a comer.

*#*#*#*#*

Y la semana pasó volando.

- El avión procedente de Hong Kong acaba de aterrizar. Los pasajeros saldrán por la puerta 6- se oyó por el altavoz.

- ¡Qué ganas tengo de ver a Meiling!

- n_n Más de lo que te imaginas- dijo Tomoyo.

- ¿Eh? ¿_?

- ^-^

- No sé si la conoceremos.

- Tú tranquila, yo la vi hace poco, ¿recuerdas?

- A sí, es verdad. ^^UUUU

- ¡Tomoyo!- una chica se les acercó.

- ¡Meiling, hola!- se dieron un abrazo.

- Vaya Meiling, has cambiado mucho.

- ¿Sakura?

- La misma. ^-^- se abrazaron.

- Vaya Sakura… ¡Realmente has cambiado mucho!

- ¡No es verdad! **^^**

- Sí que lo es- dijo Tomoyo- es la que más ha cambiado de todas.

Y era cierto. Tanto Tomoyo como Meiling seguían con el pelo igual de largo y sus caras eran más finas, pero tenían la misma mirada que de pequeñas, sólo eran más altas y sus cuerpos ya eran de adultas. En cambio, Sakura llevaba el pelo hasta rozar las caderas y su cara también era más fina, pero más seria, y mirada más triste (que sólo notaron Meiling, Tomoyo, Eriol y la familia de la chica), era más alta, incluso más que Tomoyo y Meiling (centímetro y medio de más) y tenía un hermoso cuerpo de mujer, además que era realmente esbelta.

Un poco más lejos, un joven alto (algo más que Sakura), de cuerpo fuerte y delgado, pelo marrón oscuro con mechones rebeldes y ojos de mismo color, brillaban al ver a la muchacha que tenía delante mientras un rubor cubría sus mejillas y su boca permanecía abierta.

Sakura se dio cuenta de que era observada y el corazón se le aceleró. Buscó con la mirada hasta topar con la de ese joven, que seguía inmóvil y observándola. Mientras que los dos eran incapaces de mover un solo músculo, Meiling y Tomoyo se reían.

- ¡Vamos, Shaoran!- dijo Meiling, acercándose a él y empujándolo por detrás- ¿No vas a ir a saludar a Sakura?

- Pe… Pero Meiling… *******_*******

- ¡Venga Sakura!- Tomoyo la empujó por detrás- ¿No vas a saludar a Shaoran?

- To… Tomoyo… no creo que… *******_*******

Las chicas les empujaron hasta que quedaron uno en frente del otro. Los dos más rojos que tomates maduros, se miraron a los ojos.

- Ho… hola… Sa… Sakura- dijo Shaoran, que se quedó embobado mirándola- *******oOo*******

- Hola- dijo ella, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos- ****^^****

- Un abrazo, por lo menos- dijo Meiling mirando a Tomoyo- ^_- ¿No?

Las dos, que seguían detrás de Sakura y Shaoran, volvieron a empujarles hasta que se tocaron, y ellos, sin poder contenerse, se abrazaron.

*#*#*#*#*

- ¿Y dónde pensáis hospedaros?- dijo Tomoyo entrando en el taxi- ¿Vienes conmigo, Meiling? ^^

- Sí, claro. Pues tenemos alquilado un apartamento- entró en el taxi- Shaoran, tú ve con Sakura en el otro taxi, ¿vale? Nos encontramos en el apartamento.

- ¡¿QUÉ?! ****O_o****- dijeron a la vez, pero ellas ya se iban.

- "¬¬ Tomoyo/ Meiling, me las pagarás"- pensaron Sakura y Shaoran.

Ellos no tuvieron más remedio que subir juntos al taxi y no hablaron en casi todo el camino.

- ¿Y…- dijo Sakura mirando al suelo- hasta cuando os vais a quedar?

- Pues hasta finales de agosto.

- ¿Todas las vacaciones? O_O

- S… Sí… ¡Ah! Ya hemos llegado- dijo mientras el taxi se paraba.

Se bajaron del taxi y vieron a Meiling y Tomoyo que les esperaban. Sakura, cuando miró el edificio, casi se cae de espaldas.

- ¡¿Os vais a quedar aquí?! O_O

- Sí- dijo Meiling- ¿Acaso ocurre algo?

- No me digas que estáis en el piso 6, 2ª puerta. O.O 

- O_O ¿Cómo lo sabes?- dijo Shaoran.

- Pues… es que… - miró la entrada- ¡Eh, Huya, Yoshi! 

- ¡Sakura!- un chico y una chica se acercaron a ella- Precisamente acabamos de llamar a tu puerta- dijo la chica.

- Huya, Yoshi, quiero presentaros a los primos Shaoran y Meiling Li, serán los vecinos de la 2ª puerta.

- ¿Ya los has conocido?- dijo el chico.

- ^^ Los conozco desde los 10 años. Shaoran, Meiling, ellos son los hermanos Huya y Yoshi Na, de la 3ª puerta. 

- Mucho gusto- dijo Shaoran dando la mano a Yoshi.

- Igualmente.

- Encantada- Huya y Meiling se daban la mano.

Huya era una chica de 1 año más grande que Sakura y los demás, aunque era algo más bajita que Sakura y Shaoran. Tenía el pelo rojizo, largo y atado con una trenza, y ojos de color azul claro brillantes.

Yoshi era su hermano gemelo. Igual de alto que ella, con el pelo rojizo y con un corte parecido al de Eriol, y ojos azules, pero más oscuros que los de su hermana.

- Oye Sakura- dijo Meiling- ¿De qué les conoces?

- ^-^ Es que yo estoy en la 1ª puerta.

- ¿De verdad? ¡Así somos vecinas! n_n

- Sí. n_n 

*#*#*#*#*

Sakura había ayudado a Meiling y Shaoran a instalarse y Tomoyo se había tenido que ir a una reunión, así que Sakura les ayudó en el apartamento. Una vez que descansaron un poco, se pusieron a hablar tomando algo.

- ¿Y cómo te va todo, Sakura?- dijo Meiling-  ¿Ya trabajas?

- Sí. ^-^ En la escuela primaria, de profesora.

- ¿En serio? ¿Profesora de qué?

- Pues de deportes.

- ¡Vaya casualidad! Shaoran también es profesor.

- Esto… sí, lo soy. ***^^***- miró al suelo.

- ¿En serio?- Sakura se emocionó- ¿Y de qué?

- De  matemáticas.

- T_T 

- ¿Sakura? ¿Acaso sigues tan mal en las mates?- dijo Meiling.

- /_\ ¿Acaso se nota?

- ^^ Ji, ji, ji, ya veo que sí.

- ¿Y tú qué, Meiling?

- ¿Yo? ^-^ Pues soy abogada.

- ¿En serio? O_O "Pues vaya peligro".

- Sí. ^^ Por cierto, ¿con quién vives en el piso?

- Pues vivo sola.

- ¿Sola?

- Bueno… no, en realidad vivo con Kero y…- la chica palideció.

- ¿Te pasa algo?

- Se… se me había olvidado… ¡Ahora vuelvo!

Sakura salió corriendo hacia su piso y los demás la siguieron. Como Sakura se había dejado la puerta abierta, entraron y vieron que había cosas tiradas en el suelo y rotas, y vieron a Sakura correr de un lado a otro.

- ¡No, quieto! ¡Kero, déjalo! ¡Spini, estate quieto! ¡Atrápalo Lic!

- ¡Eso intento!- una voz como de niño se oyó.

De pronto, apareció Spini volando con Kero detrás agarrándole la cola y una cosa de color fuego pasó tan deprisa que no pudieron ver nada más que una bola. 

- ·_· ¿Qué ha sido eso?- dijo Meiling.

- ·_·U Juraría que era Spini.

- ¿Quién?

- Spinel Sun, el guardián de Eriol.

- ¡Ah!

- ¡Lo tengo!- dijo Sakura- ¡cálmate Spini, tranquilo!

Meiling y Shaoran entraron en el comedor y vieron que Sakura tenía a Spini en brazos, mientras éste se había dormido.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?- dijo Meiling.

- Kero le ha dado dulces a Spini y se ha vuelto loco. ¬ _¬

- ^^UU Sakura no me mires así. ¿Y quienes son?

- ¿No les recuerdas? Shaoran y Meiling.

- ¿QUÉ? O_O

- Ya no te acuerdas, dije que vendrían.

- ¡Pero no dijiste que vendría el mocoso! 

- ¬¬##

- Bueno, no me lo habían dicho. ^^UU

- ¿Y por eso te has pasado la semana deprimida?

- *******_******* ¡Cállate!

- *******-_-*******- Shaoran.

- n_n- Meiling.

- ¿Ya se ha calmado?- se oyó la mismo voz de antes.

- ¡Lic! Ven, quiero presentarte a unos amigos.

- ¡Eso, así conocerás al mocoso!

- ¡Kero!- dijo Sakura- ¡Basta ya!

Delante de ellos apareció un animal parecido a Kero, de color marrón fuego y sin pompón en la cola, aunque la tenía más larga que Kero, y sus alas eran de color negro brillante, como purpurina.

- Éste es Lic, mi guardián- dijo Sakura- Lic, ellos son Shaoran y Meiling Li.

- ¿Tu guardián?- dijo Shaoran- O_O!!

- **^^** Sí, lo creé hace poco más de 3 meses.

- O_O!!!!- quedaron los dos.

- Mucho gusto, me llamo Licciad (pronunciado Licsiad) , aunque Sakura me llama Lic.

- Lic, muéstrate.

Ante sorpresa de todos, Lic se envolvió en sus alas negras y al aparecer, vieron a un puma de color fuego intenso y con una cola muy larga, tenía una armadura parecida a la de Kero, aunque más sencilla, con una estrella en la frente y le llegaba a coger la mitad de las patas delanteras, con el dibujo de una estrella en cada pata, y llevaba una especie de cinta roja en el cuello son una estrella dorada. Sus ojos eran parecidos a los de Kero, pero los tenía de color marrón miel muy claritos y las pupilas eran redondas.

- Es… es impresionante- dijo Shaoran.

- Sakura… realmente eres… muy poderosa. O_O

- **^^** ¡No es cierto!

- ¿Cómo que no?- dijo Shaoran- ¡¿Sabes lo poderoso que se tiene que ser para crear uno?!

- ********^^********* No hay para tanto.

*#*#*#*#*

Al principio, tanto Sakura como Shaoran no estaban muy convencidos de si lo que sentían era amor después de tanto tiempo, pero mientras iban pasando los días, se iban convenciendo de que aún seguía la chispa. Los dos sabían que debían decírselo, por que si no decían nada, Shaoran se volvería a ir y quizás no se volverían a ver. Shaoran pidió ayuda a Tomoyo y Meiling para que se ocuparan de Kero el día que decidiría decirle a Sakura la verdad, pero éstas ya lo tenían todo planeado y le metieron tanta prisa al chico, que aceptó de muy mala gana el plan que además tenía que realizar el mismo día en que se lo dijeron, así que las chicas se pusieron en marcha.

- Oye Sakura- Meiling desde el teléfono- Esta noche he quedado con Tomoyo para pasarla juntas, como cuando éramos pequeñas. ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?

- Sí, claro, lo que quieras.

- ¿Podría Shaoran cenar contigo?

- ¡¡¿CONMIGO?!! ¡¡PERO TÚ…

- ¡Sabía que lo comprenderías, adiós.

- ¡¡MEILING! \_/- pero ésta ya había colgado- En menudo lío me he metido…

- ¡¡Sakura, nos vamos!!- dijo Kero junto a Lic.

- ¿A dónde vais vosotros?

- ¿No te lo hemos dicho?- dijo Lic- Tomoyo y Meiling nos han invitado a pasar la noche con ellas. ¡Harán dulces y jugaremos a cartas y muchas otras cosas más!

- Aquí pasa algo…- dudó unos instantes- anda, marchaos ya.

- Sakura, me sabe mal dejarte sola- dijo Lic- eres mi ama y quiero protegerte.

- Es cierto, Sakurita, no nos gusta que te quedes sola- dijo Kero.

- ^^ No os preocupéis por mí. ¿Acaso no tengo a mis vecinos?

- ¿No te estarás refiriendo al mocoso?

- Kero… ¬¬

- Ya entiendo…- dijo Lic por lo bajo- ¡Vamos Kero, que llegamos tarde!- miró a su ama- Suerte ^_-

- ¿_? ¿Eh?- miraba como Lic se llevaba a Kero a rastras- ¡Oh no! ¡¡¿Qué voy a hacer?!! ¡¡¿Qué voy a hacer?!! Cálmate, Sakura… debo mantener la calma… lo primero es hacer una buena cena… no quiero quedar mal con Shaoran… **^.^** además… sería perfecto para decirle mis sentimientos… ¡Vamos allá!

Hay que reconocer que Sakura se mató para hacer la cena, aunque cuando llamaron al timbre casi vuelca la sopa. ^^UUUU Fue a abrir y se encontró con unos ojos azul claro brillantes.

- ¡Huya! T_T

- ¡Hola Sakura! ^^ ¡Hija qué nerviosa estás! ¿Acaso esperabas a alguien en especial?

- Sí. **^^**

- ¿A Shaoran? ^_-

- **********^^********** Sí.

- O_O ¿Piensas decírselo hoy?

- Eso  es lo que tengo planeado.

- Pues haré todo lo posible para que no te molesten en toda la noche. ^_-

- **********^^********** ¡Huya!

- ¿Oye me prestas un poco de azúcar?

- Sí, claro- a los dos minutos ya había vuelto con un saco- toma.

- ·_·UUU ¿Tanto?

- Coge lo que quieras. ^^

- De acuerdo, ya me voy. ¡Suerte!

- ¡Gracias!

No había acabado de entrar en el comedor que volvió a sonar el timbre.

- ¿No hay suficiente, Huya?

Pero en lugar de los ojos azul claro, se encontró a medio centímetro de unos marrón oscuro que la miraban embobados, pero a la vez confundidos.

- ¡¡Shaoran!! **********^^**********- se separó en seguida- lo… lo siento… creí que era Huya… "¡¡He estado a medio centímetro de él!! ."

- No… no pasa… nada. ********^^******** "medio centímetro… he estado a medio centímetro de ella ."

- ¡Oh! Pasa… la cena ya está… hecha.

- Gra… gracias… la verdad… es que… me ha pillado… de sorpresa… sino… no te hubiera molestado…

- ¡No! Si no es ninguna molestia… sólo que me ha cogido con poco tiempo… je, je, je. ^^U

Esa risa… esa risa le hacía volverse loco a Shaoran, que se tubo que contener de abrazarla y besarla allí mismo (-__-UU La verdad es que se lo hubiera ahorrado todo). Sin hablar ni casi moverse, los 2 muy nerviosos, empezaron a cenar, pero cogieron valor. "Así no haré nada" pensaban.

- ¿Hum?- Shaoran miró la comida.

- ¿Qué pasa… no te gusta?

- No… no es eso… parece sacada del mejor restaurante… es deliciosa.

- ****^^**** ¿En serio?

- En serio.

Siguieron comiendo en silencio y entre los dos sacaron la mesa (Shaoran quería ayudar). Después se sentaron en el sofá, sin atrever a mirarse.

- Shaoran/ Sakura- dijeron a la vez.

- Di- dijo Shaoran.

- No, da igual, tú primero.

- No… déjalo, no era importante.

- Tampoco lo mío.

- Entonces no importa.

- No.

Estuvieron un rato más sin hablar.

- Shaoran/ Sakura- volvieron a decir a la vez y se callaron, mirándose a los ojos- te quiero.

- O_O ¿Lo dices en serio?- dijo Sakura.

- Sí. O_O ¿tú lo dices en serio?

- Sí.

Se dieron un cálido abrazo y se miraron a los ojos con ojos (^^UU) de enamorados, brillantes, húmedos y cálidos. Poco a poco se fueron acercando, cerraron sus ojos y sus labios se unieron. Una sensación cálida, reconfortante, les invadió. Fue como si un cortocircuito les llenara el interior de cada uno del calor del otro. Siguieron besándose, ahora de forma más ardiente. De pronto, Sakura se separó de él y se levantó, cogiéndole de la mano.

- ¿A dónde me llevas?

- A mi habitación. ^^

- A… ¡¡¿a tu habitación?!! *****O_O*****

- Quiero que veas algo.

Entraron en la habitación de la chica y ella se sentó en la cama. Le hizo un gesto a Shaoran para que se sentara a su lado mientras miraba el cajón que tenía en la mesilla de noche.

- ¿Qué pasa?- dijo el chico, sentándose- O_O Pe… pero que…- el cajón se abrió y el libro de Sakura salió hasta para delante de la chica.

- Muéstrate- dijo ella por lo bajo, a lo que el libro se abrió y salió una carta que se puso delante de Shaoran.

- ¿Qué… qué…? O_O- el pobre se había quedado pasmado con la demostración de poder de la chica.

- Cógela- dijo Sakura- y mira qué carta es.

- ¿La… la carta "Love"? O_o

- Así es. ^-^ La creé cuando te fuiste.

- ¿QUÉ? O.O

- Y mira en la almohada- dijo girando la cabeza.

- Pe… pero si es…

- El osito que me regalaste. ^^

- Entonces… ¿Me amaste siempre desde que me fui?

- Sí, y pienso amarte siempre.

- Sakura…- Shaoran cogió la cara de la chica y la acercó a él, volviendo a besarla- Te amaré hasta más allá de la vida y la muerte.

Se siguieron besando, cada vez más intensamente, hasta llegar a la pasión. Shaoran, lentamente, pasó su mano por la espalda de la chica y le bajó un poco el jersey. Empezó a desabrocharle los botones del jersey mientras ella hacía lo mismo con el de él y en poco tiempo quedaron sin ropa. Shaoran jugueteó un rato con el cuerpo de Sakura, explorándolo con caricias y besos sin olvidarse de ninguna parte, mientras ella reía suavemente por las cosquillas que le hacía, sobretodo en la barriga.

- Ji, ji, ji. ¡Estate quieto, me haces cosquillas! ^^

- Sakura…- le susurró en el oído- te amo más que nada en el mundo.

- Y tú también eres la persona que más amo, daría mi vida por ti.

- Si tu la dieras por mí, yo me la quitaría, pues sin ti no sabría vivir. (¡Ole qué bien m'a quedao! ^O^)

- Shaoran…

Suavemente, él la estiró en la cama y lo más delicadamente que pudo se colocó sobre ella, haciendo que la chica suspirase y le abrazara con fuerza.

Después de pasar ese rato juntos (**^^** ¿hace falta que lo diga?), Sakura se quedó dormida en los brazos de Shaoran, y él, mirándola y acariciando su suave cabello, recordó como se fue enamorando de ella, y terminó  quedándose dormido.

*#*#*#*#*

- Míralos *_*- dijo Lic, que miraba desde la puerta a la tierna pareja durmiendo- Por fin nuestra ama es feliz.

- ¬~¬#### Pero tenía que serlo con el mocoso ese- dijo Kero, mirando por debajo de Lic.

- ^^UUUU Déjalo ya, pobre chico, en el fondo te agrada que esté con él.

- ¬¬### No es verdad.

- Pero con él no tendremos que ir escondiéndonos. Además, reconoce que prefieres que sea Shaoran quién haga feliz a Sakura. Piensa cuando la ayudó en la captura de las cartas, las veces que le salvó la vida…

- ¡Ay, no sigas! U_U

- ^-^ Entonces tengo razón.

- ¬¬ ¡¡Vámonos ya!!- gritó.

- Chsss… No los vayas a despertar. Pero vámonos, tienes razón. Tomoyo y Meiling se mueren de ganas de que les contemos que al venir a investigar les hemos encontrado juntos en la cama. ^-^

- \_/### No me recuerdes eso. Y además el plan les salió redondo, qué rabia…

- ^^UUU Venga, vámonos.

*#*#*#*#*

El mes siguiente pasó volando para los jóvenes enamorados. Estaban juntos todo el día, no querían separarse nunca y Shaoran hasta se "trasladó" a casa de Sakura para estar junto a ella (aunque no volvieron a repetir esa noche -___- son burros) y así aprovecharon al máximo todo el mes que les quedaba.

- Shaoran- dijo ella girándose hacia él en la cama (***^^***).

- Dime- él miraba el techo.

- Volverás a China, ¿verdad?- su voz denotaba tristeza.

- Sí- la miró y vio que tenía los ojos humedecidos, a punto de llorar.

- No… no quiero… no podría…  /.\- una lágrima se derramó por su mejilla.

- Sakura… Sakura por favor, no llores… Sabes que no puedo soportar alejarme de ti. Será muy duro para los dos, pero te prometo que volveré.

- ¿En serio?- su rostro se iluminó.

- Pero… No podré volver hasta dentro de un año… por eso he dicho que será muy duro… deberemos separarnos todo un año.

- ¿Tanto tiempo? ;_;

- Sakura…- él la abrazó- sólo un año… un año y estaremos juntos toda la vida… Deberemos tener paciencia… en un año te volveré a abrazar como ahora y te prometo que no te soltaré… nunca.

- Shaoran…- cerró los ojos- te esperaré… te esperaré todo lo que haga falta.

- Será nuestra promesa.

- Lo será, ésta será nuestra promesa- Sakura se secó una lágrima, levantó la cabeza y le besó- y éste nuestro sello- y se refugió en los brazos del joven.

*#*#*#*#*

Pero para desgracia de nuestros protagonistas, llegó el día en que Shaoran se tenía que ir (lo sé, quieren degollarme ^^UUUU). En el aeropuerto…

- Adiós Meiling, cuidaos mucho- dijo Tomoyo, abrazando a Meiling.

- Vosotras también. Adiós Sakura- se abrazaron, mientras que Shaoran y Tomoyo se daban la mano.

- Adiós, Meiling, que tengáis buen viaje.

Meiling se situó al lado de Tomoyo, mientras ésta sacaba la cámara de vídeo (^^UUU Ya era raro que no apareciese, ¡es un personaje muy importante!) y grababa a la pareja, que se abrazó con fuerza.

- Adiós, Shaoran- una lágrima cayó por su mejilla.

- Sé fuerte- le dio un beso en los labios- éste es nuestro sello, ¿recuerdas?

- Y tú recuerda nuestra promesa. Te echaré de menos…- volvió a abrazarle.

- Yo también… Escucha, dentro de poco te llamaré y te daré un número de teléfono que sólo tú y yo tendremos.

- De acuerdo.

- Adiós.

- Adiós.

Shaoran tenía que irse, pero antes, cogió sus manos y Sakura notó que le dejaba algo. Él se acercó y le susurró al oído "cuando regrese te lo preguntaré, ahora te pido si es un compromiso". Ella no dijo nada, no entendió nada ^^UU, y vio como se alejaban, pero no lloró, ya que recordaba la promesa que se habían hecho. Sabía que él volvería, sólo era cuestión de tiempo para volver a estar a su lado. Miró sus manos, Shaoran le había dado una pequeña cajita blanca.

Ya en su casa, a solas, abrió la cajita y se encontró con un pequeño anillo de oro blanco con una esmeralda en forma de estrella. Se emocionó mucho, pero tuvo que contenerse para no armar jaleo ahora que Kero y Lic dormían la siesta. Rápidamente se puso el anillo, le iba perfecto, era muy bonito y brillaba mucho. Fue entonces cuando comprendió las palabras de Shaoran.

*#*#*#*#*

Shaoran estaba exhausto. Se había pasado el día corrigiendo exámenes (T_T) y ojeando libros de magia. Sólo hacía 3 semanas que había vuelto, y ya estaba ansioso de ver a su Sakura, cosa que aún le deprimió más. De repente, el teléfono de su habitación sonó y como un rayo se giró y lo cogió. Sabía que esa era Sakura, pues el número de ese teléfono sólo lo sabían ellos dos.

- ¿Sakura?

- ¡Hola, Shaoran! Oye… el anillo que me has dado… es realmente precioso…

- ¿De verdad te gusta?

- ¿Sabes? En el aeropuerto no te había entendido… y ahora te digo que sí.

Shaoran se emocionó. Sus ojos brillaban de felicidad, no cabía en sí de felicidad, todo su cansancio se había esfumado. Estuvieron hablando un largo rato hasta que ella tubo que colgar, pues la llamada era muy cara.

- Shaoran, tengo que colgarte ya. ¡Luego no llego a fin de mes!- dijo alegre.

- La próxima vez te llamaré yo. Ya tengo ganas de volver contigo, mi flor de cerezo.

- Yo también tengo ganas de volver a verte, mi pequeño lobo. ¡Tengo una sorpresa para ti!

- ¿En serio?

- No te diré nada por teléfono, es muy personal. ¡Eh!

- ¡Hola Shaoran!- dijo Lic desde el otro lado del teléfono- ¿Qué tal?

- Hola Lic. ^^ Muy bien, gracias.

- ¡Anda, trae!- dijo Sakura medio riendo- ¿Shaoran?

- Aún estoy aquí.

- Debo colgarte ya.

- ¡Sakura suelta el teléfono de una vez!- se oía a Kero gritar furioso.

- Je, je, je- rió nerviosa- de acuerdo, debo dejarte, Shaoran.

- ^^UUU Adiós Sakura.

- Adiós.

Colgó el teléfono y se estiró en la cama, sonriendo. Estaba plenamente feliz. Wei llamó y anunció que la cena estaba lista. Con mucha energía y sonriendo sin parar, salió de la habitación hacía el comedor.

- ¡Hola! ^^- saludó a su madre, sus hermanas y a Meiling.

- Shaoran, hermanito- dijo una de sus hermanas- ¿te pasa algo?

- ¿A mí? ¡Nada de nada! n_n

- Desde que ha vuelto que está así de extraño- comentó otra hermana.

- ^^ Eso es el denominado "mal de amores"- dijo Meiling.

- ¿_?- se quedaron las hermanas- ¿mal de amores?

*#*#*#*#*

Shaoran estaba marcando con un bolígrafo un día en el calendario.

- Mañana… mañana es el gran día… Sakura…- no cabía en sí de felicidad.

- Shaoran, hijo- su madre entró en la habitación.

- ¿Ocurre algo, madre?

- Mañana te vuelves a Japón con esa chica.

- Sí.

- Creo que no deberías ir.

- ¡¡QUÉ!! 

- Mira, hemos recibido un manuscrito del clan Hu, de Nueva York, que habla de tu chica.

- ¿De Sakura?

- Es una profecía, y no es nada buena- dijo entregándole el manuscrito.

- A ver: _"El día que la maestra de cartas haga callar el tierno llanto y regrese la persona que ocupa sus sentimientos, Xang volverá de las tinieblas para vengarse de su pasado. Sólo podrán salvar a la princesa cuando el negro se vuelva blanco, limpiado por lágrimas."_ ¿Qué significa esto?

- No lo hemos podido descifrar. Lo único que sabemos es que la "persona que ocupa sus sentimientos" eres tú.

- "Cuando regrese la persona que ocupa sus sentimientos" quiere decir que cuando regrese yo, o sea mañana… - leía el manuscrito- ¿Quién es ese Xang?

- Lo he estado investigando y he descubierto cosas muy importantes.

- Te escucho- dijo poniéndose serio.

- Presta toda tu atención. Hiu Xang era el primo segundo de Clow Reed y siempre habían tenido mucha rivalidad en la magia. Cuando Clow creó las cartas y los guardianes, puso en ridículo sin darse cuenta a Xang, que se enfureció hasta tal punto que declaró ser su peor enemigo. La maldad pudo con él, así que quiso matar a su primo. Clow fue más listo y poderoso, y en la batalla que hicieron, él le perdonó la vida, pero el concilio de hechiceros le condenó al exilio por usar magia negra. Eso es todo lo que encontré.

- Entonces… si  aquí dice que volverá de las tinieblas… significa que se habrá reencarnado como hizo Clow.

- Probablemente. Hijo, me preocupa que a tu chica le pase algo, Xang era realmente muy poderoso. 

- Aún me das más razones para ir, quiero protegerla.

- De acuerdo, no puedo retenerte de querer protegerla, el amor es así. 

- ****^^****

- Pero quiero que tengas mucho cuidado.

- Lo tendré.

Shaoran se quedó a solas en su habitación, mirando el manuscrito.

- "El día que la maestra de cartas haga callar el tierno llanto"… ¿Qué significa? ¿Llanto de amor? Tiene sentido: lo hace callar al volver con ella. Sakura…- se tumbó en la cama, pensando en ella, y volvió a mirar el manuscrito- la princesa… el negro se vuelva blanco… Todo esto es muy raro.- se quedó pensando en ella, sonriendo, con los ojos cerrados- voy a llamarla… n_n- cogió el teléfono y mientras marcaba pensaba en la profecía- Haga callar el tierno llanto…

*#*#*#*#*

- Estoy a punto de ganar.- Kero jugaba con Lic con la videoconsola, en una carrera de coches, los dos hablaban flojito.

- De eso nada.- Lic movió rápidamente los botones- ¡Sí! Vas a perder.

- ¡NOOOO!- con cascaditas en los ojos- ¡¡HE PERDIDO!! ;_; ¡¡NO PUEDE SER!! \_/*

- ¡¡Schhhhht!! ¡No grites o…!

- ¡Buuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaa…!- se oyó llorar.

- T_T Demasiado tarde.

- U_U No me acordaba- dijo Kero.

- ¡Oh!- Sakura salió de la cocina hacía su habitación, mirando a Kero y Lic- ¡¿Se puede saber por qué sois tan escandalosos?! \_/

- ¡Pero si yo no he hecho nada…!- dijo Lic.

- ¡Ya está bien! ¡Cómo volváis a armar jaleo os quito la videoconsola!

Entró en la habitación y el llanto disminuyó. Al poco rato, Sakura salió con algo envuelto en sus brazos con una manta.

- Ya está, no llores, mi niña. Ese Kero malo…- miró a Kero- ¬¬

- ^^UUU Lo siento.

- Kero siempre dice lo mismo. ¿Verdad que sí, cosita? ^^- miró a "cosita" (XDDD).

- Vamos princesita, no llores- Lic se acercó y sacó la manta, para ver a un bebé de 3 meses, una niña, de ojos verdes como Sakura y pelo castaño oscuro.

- ¡Iiic!- la bebé abrazó a Lic.

- Ten cuidado, Lic, no te vaya a hacer daño.

- Pero si esta preciosidad no me hace nada, nunca me aprieta como a Kero.

- Eso es porque Kero siempre la despierta y le hace gamberradas. ¬¬

- ¡No es verdad! ;_; Lo que pasa es que me tiene manía, igual que su padre. 

- /. .\ Shaoran…

- Ese mocoso…- Kero no había mirado a Sakura- te deja embarazada y se larga, el muy… \_/###

- Pero Kero… /. _ .\ Él no sabe que me quedé embarazada aquella noche.

- ¡¡¿Cómo?!! ¡¡¿Aún no se lo has dicho?!! O_O

- Cosas así de importantes no se dicen por teléfono.

- ¡Gui!- dijo la niña.

- ¿Lo ves? Xia está de acuerdo conmigo. ^-^

- ¬¬ Pero si no habla. 

- Cuando llegué papá- miraba a la niña- ¡Le daremos una gran sorpresa! ¿Verdad que sí, princesa?

- Buuuu- dijo sonriendo.

- Es una niña muy lista- dijo Lic, acariciándole la cabeza- y muy guapa.

- ¡Daaa!- la niña sonreía más.

- n_n Cómo te entiende- dijo Sakura.

- ¡¡Iiiic!!- la bebé extendió los brazos, quería coger a Lic.

- ¡¡Hooolaaa!!- Lic le cogió las manos.

- ¡¡Daaa!!- y se rió.

- Hola pequeñina- dijo Kero acercándose y mirándola.

- ¿Quién es?- dijo Sakura.

- Di: es Kero- dijo Lic.

- Di que no- dijo Kero-¡¡di que soy el poderoso Keroberos!! ^O^

- º_ºUUU ¿Uh?

- ^^UU No le hagas caso- dijo Sakura- Kero, tú mismo has dicho que no sabe hablar.

- Pero sí que sabe decir ""ic" cuando  quiere llamar a Lic.

- Ya, pero Lic es más fácil que Kero.

- ¡¡Iiiiic!! ^^

- Oye, tú te ríes de mi, ¿verdad mocosa?- dijo Kero.

- ¡Kero, no le llames mocosa!- dijo Sakura.

- Buuuuuu… - puso cara triste- ;_; ¡Snif!

- O… Oye… no te pondrás a llorar, ¿verdad? º_ºU Lo siento, no te llamaré mocosa. ¡Si eres la princesa de la casa! ^^UU

- ¡¡Dooo!!- lo cogió y lo abrazó, acariciándolo. 

- n_n Esta niña conoce mis debilidades… ¡Y no me está estrujando!

- Si Xia te quiere mucho- dijo Sakura- lo que pasa es que siempre le estás haciendo algo.

- No es verdad.

- ¡¡Riiiing!!- el teléfono. -_-U

- ¡Oh vaya!- Sakura dejó a la bebé sentada en el sofá- Procurad que no se caiga- les dijo a los guardianes- ¡Ya voy!- cogió el teléfono- ¿Diga?

- Hola Sakura.

- ¡¡Shaoran!! n___n ¡Hola!

- ¿Cómo estás? ^^

- Bien, muy bien. Nunca he estado mejor.

- ¿Y eso?

- ¡Ah no, nada! ^^UU Estoy feliz de que hayas llamado.

- ^^UUU Sakura…

- Oye Shaoran… ¿Cuándo vas a volver?

- Dentro de muy poco. ^^

- ¿Cuánto es poco?

- Tu tranquila, ya lo tengo todo arreglado. 

- ¿En serio?

- ¡¡Daaaa!! ¡¡Ji, ji, ji!!- la niña se rió.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso?- dijo Shaoran- Parecía… un bebé. 

- ¡Ah eso! ^^UUUUUUUU Es… es… ¡¡Es que está saliendo un bebé por la tele!! ^^UUUUUUUUUUUU Es un programa de bebés…

- Entiendo.

- Oye, debo colgarte. 

- ¿Qué? O_O

- Lo siento, pero ahora no podemos hablar. Ya te llamaré yo, ¿vale?

- Pe… pero…

- Adiós, ¡te quiero!

- Per…- ya había colgado- ¿Desde cuando me cuelga de esta forma? 

- ¡Uf! Por poco… T_T ¡He tenido que colgarle!

- ¿Pero por qué?- dijo Lic.

- Porque esta señorita necesita que la bañen y le den la comida.

- ¡Y que la cambien!- dijo Kero tocándose la nariz.

*#*#*#*#*

Sakura se levantó de la cama al oír a su hija llorar y la cogió en brazos. Las dos estuvieron tumbadas en la cama un buen rato, jugando, hasta que la niña empezó a llorar de forma insistente. Sakura la cogió y fueron a la cocina.

- Bueno, deja de llorar, ahora te hago el desayuno- la sentó en una silla de bebé, atada- Así no te caerás.

Empezó a hacer el desayuno para su niña y ya de paso el suyo.

- Si Kero y Lic estuvieran aquí, estarían entreteniendo a la niña para que no llorara. No entiendo que quería decirles Eriol anoche para que aún no hayan llegado.

Cogió el biberón del microondas y se untó mermelada en un par de tostadas. Se puso a la niña en brazos y mientras le daba el biberón, se las apañaba para mordisquear las tostadas.

- ¡Oye, oye! ¡No tan deprisa, glotona! Nadie te va a quitar el bibe, bebe tranquila. n_n

Cuando la bebé hubo terminado, Sakura la puso en la cuna y la pequeña se quedó dormida. Sakura volvió a la cocina y se tomó una taza de café, ya que casi no había dormido con tanto lloriqueo. De pronto, notó un aura extraña cerca. Casi por instinto, liberó el báculo y buscó por toda la casa. Cuando volvía a ver a la niña, vio una sombra al lado de la cuna.

- ¿Qui… quién eres? ¡Aléjate de mi hija!

Antes de que pudiera hacer nada, una luz la cegó y al desaparecer, Sakura estaba en el suelo, desmayada.

*#*#*#*#*

- Sakura se va a llevar una gran sorpresa cuando me vea- Shaoran cogió las maletas, salió del aeropuerto, entró en un taxi y llamó a Sakura por el móvil- "No contesta… Sakura… últimamente has estado tan rara con el teléfono… y por encima, esa profecía… espero no llegar tarde… que  no se cumpla… Sakura… espero que estés bien."

Sumergido en sus pensamientos, ni se dio cuenta de que había llegado a su destino. Después de pagar al taxista (que por cierto tenía una cara de malo que a ver quien es el valiente que no le paga ^^U), subió al 6º piso y sacó la llave. Sólo de abrir, un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo y entró corriendo al comedor, donde sólo vio muebles y ¿un biberón encima la mesa? Entró en la habitación: nada, sólo el armario, el tocador con el espejo, la cama y una cosa al otro lado de la cama, que no distinguió. Entró en la cocina y se encontró con Sakura, tendida en el suelo y con el báculo a su lado.

- ¡Sakura! ¡¡Sakura!!- rápidamente la incorporó- ¡¡Sakura despierta!!- la sacudió un poco- ¡¡¡¡Sakura!!!!- empezaba a desesperarse cuando ella abrió los ojos.

- ¿Qué… qué ha…? ¡¡Shaoran!!

- ¡¡Sakura!! ¡Gracias a dios que estás bien!- la abrazó.

- Pe… Pero… ¿Shaoran eres tú? ¿Cuándo has vuelto?- le abraza más fuerte.

- Esta misma mañana. Cuando he llegado te he encontrado… ¡Si supieras el miedo que he pasado!- volvió a abrazarla y la besó- ¿Qué te ha pasado?

- Shaoran…- entonces se separó de él, abriendo mucho los ojos- ¡¡Xia!!

- ¿Eh?

- ¿Do… dónde está? ¡¡Xia!!

Sakura se levantó y miró la sillita donde estaba Xia cuando la vio por última vez. La silla estaba desatada y la niña se había esfumado. Buscó por toda la casa, mientras que el pobre Shaoran no entendía nada. Finalmente, al ver que no encontraba a la pequeña, cayó de rodillas en el comedor, empezó a sollozar. Shaoran se acercó a ella y la levantó, abrazándola, ya que ahora ella estaba al borde del llanto.

- ¿Dónde está? ¡¿Dónde está?! ¡¡Shaoran no está!!

- Sakura tranquila.

- ¡¡¿Dónde está Xia?!! ¡¡XIA!! 

- º_º Sakura… ca… cálmate- se asustó al verla de esa manera.

- ¡¡No!! ¡¡NO PUEDO CALMARME!!- le golpeó en el pecho con rabia.

- O_O ¡Sakura cálmate!- tuvo que cogerle los brazos.

- ¡Se la ha llevado! ¡¡Shaoran, se la ha llevado!!- empezó a llorar apoyada en él.

- ¿Quién? ¿A quién se han llevado? No llores, Sakura, vamos.

Sakura se calmó un poco, dejó de llorar y miró a Shaoran.

- No… no te lo dije… quería decírtelo a la cara… quería que fuera una sorpresa cuando la vieras.

- ¿El qué?

- Me… me quedé… me quedé embarazada- dijo entre sollozos- Ahora… tenemos una hija… 

- O_O!!! ¡¡¿QUÉ?!!- casi se cae de espaldas.

- ¡¡Ese ser se la ha llevado!!- cayó de nuevo en los brazos de Shaoran- ¡¡Se ha llevado a Xia!! ¡¡A NUESTRA HIJA!!

Sakura siguió llorando en los brazos de Shaoran, mientras que éste no salía de su asombro. ¿Un hija? ¿Cómo era posible que tuviera una hija y que Sakura no le hubiera dicho nada? ¿Quién se la podía haber llevado? Eran muchas sorpresas para él en un sólo día (y eso que la sorpresa la quería dar él). Siguió en silencio mientras que Sakura lloraba, hasta que entraron Kero y Lic por la ventana.

- ¡Hola Sakura!- dijo Kero- ¿Eh?

- Shaoran, has regresado- dijo Lic- Pero ¿por qué…?

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué está llorando Sakura?- Kero le cortó- ¿qué le has hecho?

- Se… se han llevado…- Sakura no se apartaba de Shaoran, que seguía mudo- se han llevado a Xia.

- ¡¡¿QUÉ?!!- dijeron a coro los guardianes- ¡¡¿PERO CÓMO?!!

Ahora sí, Shaoran reaccionó. Abrazó a Sakura para calmarla y se sentaron en el sofá, donde Sakura contó lo que le había sucedido.

- Quizás todo esto tenga que ver con esa profecía- dijo Lic.

- ¿Qué profecía?- dijo Sakura.

- Eriol nos llamó para explicárnosla- dijo Kero.

- ¿No será la de Xang?- dijo Shaoran.

- ¿Se puede saber cómo lo sabes?

- Me enviaron el auténtico manuscrito desde Nueva York.

- ¬¬ ¡Sí, claro!

- ¿Quieres verlo?

- ¿Alguien puede explicarme algo? ·_·U- dijo Sakura- Vaya momento de discutir vosotros dos.

- Léelo tú misma- Shaoran le entregó el manuscrito.

- A ver…- Sakura lo leyó un par de veces- lo único que no entiendo es el final- puso cara de inocentona. 

- ¿Lo… lo entiendes todo? O_O- dijeron todos.

- Pues claro, que tampoco soy tan tonta. ¬¬

- ^^UUUU

- Mirad: "haga callar el tierno llanto". Se ve claramente que se refiere al llanto de Xia. Lo de la princesa también va referido a ella, pues todos le llamamos "princesa". ¿Por cierto quién es Xang?

Entre Kero y Lic explicaron la versión que les había dado Eriol, la misma de Shaoran.

- ¿Y qué vamos a hacer?- dijo Sakura- No sabemos quién es ahora Xang.

- Supongo que se comunicará con nosotros- dijo Shaoran.

- /. .\ Shaoran…- se dejó abrazar por él- nuestra niña…

- Tranquila, seguro que estará bien.

- ¡Oh sí, claro que está bien!- detrás de ellos había la misma figura que vio Sakura antes- Y lo seguirá estando mientras no me niegues lo que quiero.

- ¿Tú… tú eres Xang?- dijo Sakura mientras Kero y Lic volvían a sus formas originales y Shaoran se ponía delante de ella.

- Bueno, no lo soy del todo. Soy su reencarnación, Akio Yang. Es un placer conocerte, joven Sakura. Y a ti también, descendiente de Clow, Shaoran Li.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- dijo Shaoran.

- ¿Por qué te has llevado a nuestra hija?- dijo Sakura.

- No temas por ella, no le haré nada. Podrás recuperarla cuando me des las cartas Sakura.

- ¿Qué?

- Se llama Xia, ¿verdad?

- Sí. 

- Pues ya lo has oído. O me entregas las cartas, o no volverás a ver a la pequeña Xia. Te doy una semana, hasta el próximo domingo.

 Chasqueó los dedos y desapareció tan rápidamente como había aparecido antes. Todos quedaron destrozados. Sakura empezó a llorar mientras que Shaoran la abrazaba, conteniendo las lágrimas.

*#*#*#*#*

Mientras, en un gran salón, Akio lo observaba todo en una imagen colocada en el suelo. Chasqueó los dedos y la imagen desapareció, quedando otra vez el suelo impecable. Akio era un hombre joven, de pocos años más que Sakura, con el pelo como Eriol, oscuro y violáceo, y ojos de un color parecido, aunque más violáceos. Se acercó a una cuna, donde estaba la pequeña Xia.

- ¿Has visto la forma tan patética de preocuparse de tus padres?

- ;_; Buuuuu… Snif…

- No llores.

- ¡¡Buuuaaaaaaaaa!!

- U_U Vaya… ¿Qué quieres? 

- ¡¡¡Buuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaa!!!

- ¡¡Cállate!!

- ¿Qué pasa?- la puerta se abrió y un niño de unos 3 años, de pelo violáceo y ojos azul claro entró- ¿Quién llora? ¡Anda, un bebé!

Rápidamente se acercó y miró a Xia, que dejó de llorar al verle.

- ¡Qué mona! ¿De dónde ha salido?

- U… una vieja amiga… me ha pedido que la cuide una semana… le ha surgido un viaje muy importante. -_-UU

- ¿Una semana? ¿La tendremos una semana aquí?

- Sí.

- ¡Qué bien! ^^ ¿Cómo se llama?

- Eh… ._.U Xia, se llama Xia.

- Hola Xia, yo me llamo Yu- le cogió la mano.

- ¡U! ^^

- ^^ ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Exacto, así me llamo yo! Dime Xia, ¿cuántos años tienes?

- Yu, hijo, ¿no ves que es un bebé? No puede tener años.

- ¿Entonces qué son?

- Meses. Cuando son bebés, tienen meses.

- ¿Cuántos tiene?

- ._.UU Pu… pues 3, 3 meses.

- ^^ ¡yo tengo 3 años! Tenemos el mismo número.

- ^^ ¡Ah!- dijo la bebé.

- -__-U Niños… Hijo, ¿por qué no te la llevas a tu cuarto y juegas con ella?

- ¡¡Sí!!- la cogió en brazos.

- Ten cuidado con su cabeza.

- Sí papá- se fueron.

- Ay… Yu, como me recuerdas a tu madre…- quedó pensativo- Miyu… amada Miyu…

*#*#*#*#*

- ¿Cómo está?- Kero miraba a Shaoran, que salía de la habitación.

- Se ha quedado dormida- dijo dejándose caer en el sofá.

- Deberías dormir un poco- Lic se puso en frente- El viaje ha sido largo, debes descansar.

- No te preocupes por mí, estoy bien.

- Pues tus ojeras no dicen lo mismo. Ve a dormir un poco con Sakura, nosotros estaremos atentos.

- De acuerdo- se levantó y entró en la habitación.

- ¬¬ ¿Se puede saber por qué eres tan amable con él?

- ^^U Kero… Primero: me cae muy bien. Segundo: es la persona que ama Sakura. Y tercero y más importante: es el padre de Xia. No seas tan egoísta. ¬¬

- T_____T Yo no soy egoísta…

Mientras, Shaoran se había sacado la chaqueta y se sentó al lado de Sakura. "Parece un ángel…" el chico se había quedado deleitado mirándola. Miró la mesilla y vio una foto. La cogió: era Xia. Esbozó una sonrisa cálida. 

- Seguro que eres Xia… Eres realmente preciosa… aún no puedo creer que seas mi hija… ojalá hubiera llegado antes… mi niña…- dejó la foto y se tumbó, abrazó a Sakura y le susurró al oído- Sakura… cuanto te amo…- y poco a poco se quedó dormido.

- Qué bonita pareja… *_*

- ¡Lic, cállate! ¡Deja de espiarles!

- Pero Kero, míralos, están tan lindos los dos juntitos…

- ¡No te aguanto! \_/###

- ^^ Mira que bonitos están…

- ¡¡¡LIC!!! \_/######

- :-DDD ¡Vale, me callo!- miró a la habitación- qué lindos…

- Lo mato, no lo mato… lo mato, no lo mato… lo mato, lo mato… ¬¬##

- ^^UUU 

*#*#*#*#*

- ¡¡Buuuuuuu!!- Yu abrió las manos delante de Xia.

- ¡¡Aaahhhhh!!- Xia cerró los ojos, riendo.

- ¿Te he asustado, a que sí?

- ¡Oooh!- abrió mucho los ojos.

- ¿Cómo que no? ¡Ahora verás!- empezó a hacerle cosquillas.

Akio salió al jardín donde estaban los niños jugando y les observó. Era la primera vez que el niño reía y se lo pasaba así de bien desde que Miyu, su esposa, murió. Empezó a recordar lo sucedido.

**Flash back**

- Akio, No voy a tardar nada, vuelvo en seguida- una joven muy hermosa, de pelo oscuro y ojos azul muy claritos miraba a Akio.

- ¿Te llevas a Yu?

- Sí, así sale un poco. Vamos Yu- cogía al pequeño.

- ¡Sí, de compras, de compras!- Yu aplaudía, mientras sus padres sonreían.

Al poco rato, Akio tuvo una mala sensación y salió corriendo hacia la tienda donde había ido su mujer con Yu a comprar. Cuando llegó, vio que estaba rodeado de policías, ¡estaban atracando la tienda! Desesperado, quiso entrar a por su familia, pero los policías le negaron el paso.

- ¡¡Déjeme pasar!! 

- ¡No puede pasar, es muy peligroso! 

- ¡¡Mamá!!- Akio reconoció la voz de su hijo.

- ¡Yu! ¡¡Miyu!!

Entonces los vio: uno de los atracadores llevaba a Miyu en brazos y le apuntaba con la pistola, mientras que iban saliendo los demás. Vio a Miyu temblando, completamente pálida.

- ¡Desgraciado, suéltala!- le dijo Akio corriendo hacia él.

- ¡Cómo te acerques le vuelo la cabeza!- le puso la pistola al lado, haciendo que éste parara en seco.

- ¡Mamá!- Yu salió llorando de la tienda y empujó al "matón", Miyu aprovechó para escapar de los brazos del hombre, pero éste se giró hacia el niño.

- ¡Maldito crío!

El matón apuntó a Yu y se oyó un disparo. Cuando Akio pudo reaccionar, Miyu caía al suelo abrazando a su niño. Lleno de rabia, lanzó un hechizo al hombre que la había disparado, haciendo que volara hasta chocar contra una pared y corrió a socorrerla.

- Miyu por favor… aguanta…- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos- te pondrás bien… ya lo verás…

- No… Akio… sabes que no… ha llegado el momento…

- Ma… mamá… mamá no…- Yu lloraba.

- Hijo mío, no llores… mamá te cuidará desde el cielo… a ti y a papá…- puso una mano en la mejilla de cada uno- os quiero…

- ¡¡¡NOOOO!!! ¡¡MIYU NO!!

- Lo siento, señor, ha…

- ¡¡NO PUEDE SER, NO PUEDE SER!!- rompió a llorar.

**Flash back** 

Después de lo ocurrido ese día, en el interior de Akio se despertó el espíritu de Xang aprovechando el dolor y la rabia que sentía el hombre, así fue como Akio se convirtió en una persona malvada.

Akio enfureció al recordar aquello, pero contuvo su rabia y siguió observando a los niños que seguían jugando, con el consuelo de que ahora el niño sonreía. Cuando Miyu murió, el chico se volvió frío con todos, incluso con otros niños (tipo Shaoran de pequeño pero a lo bestia). Encontraba extraño que ahora se lo estuviera pasando bien con la hija de Sakura, que no era más que un bebé.

- ¿Sabes Xia?- le decía el niño- Parece como si te conociera desde siempre. n_n

- ¡Daa! ^^ 

- Con los niños de mi colegio no juego… no sé, los encuentro aburridos… no he vuelto a divertirme desde que mi mamá murió.

- ¿Oh?- la pequeña abrió mucho los ojos.

- Sí, no tengo mamá. -_-

- ¡Go!- dijo en un tono algo apagado.

- ^^ Ya lo intento, pero no es fácil no estar triste…

- ¡Go!- le tiró el juguete que tenia en la mano.

- ¡Ay! De acuerdo, no estaré triste. ^^ ¿Así estoy mejor?

- ¡Adi! ^-^

- n_n Vale.

- º_ºUUU No… lo le entiendo…- dijo Akio- ¿Cómo se las arregla para entenderse con esa cría? ·_·

*#*#*#*#*

- … y eso es todo lo que pasó- Sakura, abrazada a Shaoran, contaba lo sucedido delante de Eriol y Tomoyo- Eriol… ¿qué puedo hacer?

- Sakura… como mago te diría que nunca le dieras las cartas… Dios sabe lo que sería capaz de hacer con ellas… y como amigo te diría que no te lo pensaras dos veces a cambio de recuperar a tu hija… Y como mago y amigo no puedo darte una opinión, es algo que debes decidir tú. En lo único en que te puedo ayudar es en entrenarte para luchar, si tomas esa decisión.

- /._.\ Mi niña… Shaoran…- buscó consuelo en los brazos de él.

- Tranquila Sakura… seguro que todo se arreglará…

- Sí, Sakura, nosotros te apoyaremos en todo- le dijo Tomoyo.

- Gracias…

*#*#*#*#*

- ¡Hola Xia, buenos días!

- ¡Daaaa! ^^

- Buenos días, hijo.

- ¡Ah, hola papá! ^^U 

- -__-U Anda, desayuna o llegarás tarde.

- ¡¡Sí!!- desayunó como pudo, pues no tenía mucha arte con los bastones- ¡Ay, se me escapa! T_T

- ¡Ji, ji, ji! ^^

- ¬¬ No te rías… ya veremos cuando tú estés aprendiendo a usarlos.

- ¡Ido!

- ¿Cómo que no lo harás nada mal? Eso no lo sabes… no es fácil.

- º_ºU- Akio.

- ¡Du!

- ¬¬# Me voy papá, hasta luego.

- Ten cuidado, ¿oíste? 

- Sí papi. ^^- cogió su mochila y se fue.

- U.U Ay…- vio como la niña tenía los ojos clavados en él- ¬¬U ¿Qué? Ya es mayorcito para ir solo al colegio… está a la vuelta de la esquina…

- ;_; Snif… ¡¡Buuuuuuuuaaaaaaaa!!

- T_TUUU No… no llores… anda… ¿Tienes hambre? Ahora mismo te preparo algo.

- ¡¡Iiiiii!! ^^

- ¬¬ Chantajista…

*#*#*#*#*

Sakura salía de una tienda con algunas cosas para preparar la cena, triste, pensando en su niña. Pasó por delante de la escuela de párvulos, donde jugaban los niños pequeños, y sonrió al verles. Se acercó un poco más para observarlos, cuando vio a tres que miraban hacia un árbol.

- ¿Qué hacen esos niños allí?

- ¡Bájate, cobardica!- decía uno, de pelo rubio y ojos azules, mirando al árbol.

- ¡Eso cobardica! ¡Baja si eres un chico!- uno de pelo oscuro y ojos marrones hablaba en un tono de burla.

- ¡Sí, baja y dinos como te lo has hecho para subir!- el tercero, de pelo y ojos marrones parecía estar sorprendido.

- ¿Es que no lo sabes? Porque es un "anormal". 

- ¡¡No es verdad!!- Sakura vio una pequeña sombra en el árbol.

- ¡¡"Anormal"!!- dijeron a coro.

- ¡¡Sois malos conmigo porque sé subir a los árboles!!

- Y sabes mover cosas con la mirada- dijo el de pelo oscuro.

- Y pasan cosas raras cuando tú estás cerca- dijo el de pelo marrón.

- ¡¡Dejadme tranquilo!!

- ¡¡Eres un "anormal", eres un "anormal"!!- coreaban.

- ¡¡Malos!!- el chico del árbol empezó a llorar.

- "Qué crueles que son"- pensó Sakura acercándose- Niños… ¿Por qué os portáis tan mal con él?

- ¿Y tú quién eres?- dijo el de pelo rubio.

- Alguien a quién no le gusta ver como los niños se pelean y hacen llorar a los demás.

- No nos estábamos peleando- dijo en seguida el chiquillo.

- ¿Entonces por qué llora?

- Eh… esto… -los tres se pusieron nerviosos y se fueron corriendo.

- ^^U Niños…- Sakura miró hacia el árbol y vio al pequeño llorando. En un momento ya había subido y se encontró de espaldas a él, así que le tocó el hombro. 

- ¿Eh?- el chico no era otro que Yu- ¿Qui… quién es usted?

- Me llamo Sakura. ¿Y tú?

- Yu… ¿puedo preguntarle por qué me ha ayudado?

- ^^ Háblame de tu… y si te ayudado es porque creo que lo necesitabas, además esos niños eran más grandes que tú, ¿verdad?

- Sí, bastante… Además se meten mucho conmigo… ¬¬

- ¿Les has hecho algo para que se metan contigo?

- No… /_\ Sólo lo hacen porque soy diferente.

- ¿Qué ven de diferente?

- Me dicen que soy raro…

- Pues yo no te veo diferente… ^^ tienes dos manos, dos pies…

- ¡Ja, ja, ja! ^^ ¡Cierto!

- ¿Dime Yu, cuántos años tienes?

- 3.

- ¿T… tres? O.O

- sí.

- Hubiera jurado que tenías más… hablas muy bien y eres muy educado.

- ^^ Gracias, mi mamá me enseñó… /_\

- ¿Qué te pasa, por qué te has puesto triste?

- Es que mi mamá… Snif… se fue al cielo…

- Perdóname Yu, no lo sabía…

- No pasa nada.

- ¿Sabes? Cuando tenía más o menos tu edad, mi madre también se fue al cielo, y sé que me cuida y que siempre está conmigo… Seguro que tu mamá también te ve… y está contigo todo el tiempo.

- ¿De verdad lo crees?

- Estoy del todo convencida. Mira- le tocó el pecho, justo encima del corazón- siempre la llevas aquí, vayas donde vayas… es como si ella formara parte de tu corazón.

- ^-^- sonrió tocándose el pecho- Gracias por animarme.

- ^^- miró al cielo y recordó a su hija.

- ¿Te pasa algo?- Yu se había fijado en los ojos de Sakura, que parecía que de golpe se hubieran apagado.

- ¡Oh! Nada. n_n 

- "^^ Sonríe como Xia." Te pasa algo.

- De verdad que no… ^^U

- Sí que te pasa… dímelo, compartiremos secretos: yo te he dicho el mío y tú me dices el tuyo, ¿vale?

- Vale…- asintió y dejó escapar un suspiro- tengo un bebé… una niña.

- ¿En serio? ^^

- sí… pero un hombre malvado se la ha llevado… 

- ¿Qué? T_T ¡Qué malo! ¿Y por qué?

- Quiere que le de algo a cambio de ella… algo muy valioso para mí. Y no sé qué hacer…

- ¡Pegarle una patada en el culo a ese hombre! \_/

- ^^UUU ¿Quieres que comamos juntos?- dijo para cambiar de tema.

- ¿De verdad me invitas? *_*

- Claro.

Sakura sacó lo que acababa de comprar "Ya compraré algo para la cena" pensó mientras, feliz, miraba como Yu comía lo que le daba, agradeciéndole todas sus atenciones con él. Al cabo de un rato, empezaron a llamar a los niños para volver a clase, así que tanto Yu como Sakura bajaron del árbol.

- Gracias por todo, Sakura…

- ^^ De nada. Anda vete que llegarás tarde.

- Espero que nos volvamos a ver. ^^ ¡Adiós!

- Yo también, adiós. 

*#*#*#*#*

- ¡Ya estoy en casa!- Yu entró y dejó su mochila en el pasadizo- ¡Hola papá! ¡¡Hola Xia!!

- Hola hijo.

- ¡Aaaahhhhh! n_n

- U_U Hace un segundo lloraba como una magdalena.

- ;_; Snif…

- ¬¬ Vaya niña…

- ¿Qué te pasa, pequeña?- Yu se acercó a la cuna y la miró- "Vaya… tiene unos ojos muy parecidos a Sakura… las dos son muy dulces…" ¿Qué?

- ;_; Snif… aaaadaaaa…

- ¿Tu mamá?

- Iiiiiiiic… ¡_¡

- ¿Lic? ¿_?

- ¡¡Doooooooooo!! ¡¡¡Buuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaa!!!

- ¿Kero? ¿_? ¿Pero quienes son?

- ¡¡Buuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! `O´

- - ¡Caaalmaaa! ¿Qué pasa?

- ¡Ado! ;_;

- ¿Les hechas de menos?

- ¡Ii!

- Te comprendo… pero no te preocupes, tus papás llegarán dentro de… - calculó con los dedos- Si han pasado tres días… siete menos tres… cuatro… ¡Cuatro días! ^^ Dentro de cuatro días verás a tu mamá.

- ^^ ¡Ah!

- º_ºUUU Va… vaya con los críos- Akio cada día se sorprendía más.

- ¡Por cierto, papá!- Yu se giró de golpe.

- ¡¿Qué quieres?!- se asustó.

- ¡He hecho una amiga! ^^

- ¿En serio?

- Sí, es una mujer joven y muy simpática, me ha invitado a comer con ella. ^^

- Qué bien, hijo. ¿Ya le has dado las gracias?

- ¡Pues claro! ^^

*#*#*#*#*

- ¿Habéis averiguado algo?- Sakura miraba a Eriol y a Shaoran.

- Por el momento no encontramos a nadie que se llame Akio Yang- respondió Shaoran- pero ten paciencia, seguro que acabaremos encontrándole.

- Por ahora es mejor que nos vayamos a entrenarnos para enfrentarnos a Akio- dijo Eriol.

- Sí- Sakura y Shaoran se levantaron y se dirigieron al jardín, donde estaban Kero y Lic.

*#*#*#*#*

- Por más que lo intentes…- Akio había hecho que el suelo reflejara lo que quería ver- no podrás ganarme nunca, Sakura…- miraba a Sakura entrenando con los guardianes.

- ¡¡Papá, papá!!- Yu entró corriendo en la sala y en seguida desapareció la imagen del suelo- ¡¡Ven, ven!!

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¡¡Xia está enferma!!

- ¿Qué dices? O_O

- ¡¡Tiene mucha fiebre!!

El niño empezó a correr seguido de su padre, que no tenía mucha prisa que digamos.

- ¿Por qué tiene que ponerse enferma justo cuando la tengo yo? ¿No podía esperarse hasta mañana, cuando Sakura me de las cartas? ¡No, tenía que ser ahora!- decía muy flojito, para sí.

- ¡Vamos papá! ¡Date prisa!

Su padre entró en la habitación detrás del niño y vieron a la niña muy quieta en la cuna, casi inmóvil. Akio la tocó, estaba ardiendo y le costaba respirar.

- ¿Papá, qué le pasa?- Yu la miraba preocupado.

- No lo sé seguro… pero debemos llevarla al hospital de inmediato.

*#*#*#*#*

Sakura estaba sentada al lado de Shaoran, esperando a que Eriol les llamara. Estaban muy cansados, llevaban horas practicando y ya no podían más. Ahora estaban intentando relajarse, bebiendo los dos una taza de cacao. De pronto, Sakura notó algo en su interior.

- ¿Sakura, ocurre algo?- dijo Shaoran que notó la angustia de la chica.

- Es Xia… le pasa algo… lo noto… está enferma…- él no supo qué decirle puesto que la creía- debemos buscar en hospitales… preguntar si han atendido a la niña…

- Yo aviso a Eriol- Shaoran cogió el teléfono y le llamó.

*#*#*#*#*

- Aquí es- Eriol miraba a la pareja recién llegada en su coche, que miraban un hospital- hace pocas horas ha llegado un hombre con un niño y traían a la pequeña.

- ¿Estaban del todo seguros?- dijo Shaoran.

- Del todo, después de que les enseñara la foto. La recuerdan bien porque les pareció una niña muy bonita. Vamos, entremos- eso hicieron y Eriol se fue a hablar con una enfermera, mientras Shaoran iba a por unos cafés y Sakura se sentaba en un banquillo.

- ¿Sakura?- oyó a sus espaldas.

- ¿Eh?- se giró- ¡Yu!

- ¡Hola!- el niño la miró sonriendo- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Me han dicho que quizás tienen aquí a mi hija.

- ¿Todavía no la has encontrado?- ella negó- Pues espero que la puedas encontrar aquí.

- ^^ Gracias… ¿Y tú qué haces aquí?

- Vengo con mi papá. Una amiga de mi papá nos ha pedido que le cuidáramos a su hija y se ha puesto enferma, pero ahora ya está mucho mejor. ^^

- ¿A sí? Qué bien. ^^

- Ya estoy aquí- Shaoran apareció y le dio un vaso de plástico con café a Sakura.

- ¡Ah, Shaoran! Mira, te presento a Yu.

- ¿Yu? ¿El chiquillo que conociste el miércoles?

- Exacto. ^^ Yu, él es Shaoran, el papá de la niña.

- Hola, mucho gusto, señor.

- El gusto es mío, muchachito- se dieron la mano- Y dime, ¿qué haces aquí?

- He venido con mi papá a traer la hija de una amiga, que se ha puesto enferma.

- ¿Y ya se encuentra mejor?

- Sí. ^^

- ¿Sabes? Sakura me ha contado que eres un niño muy listo, veo que no estaba equivocada. ^-^

- *^^* Gracias…

Pasaron un rato allá sentados, hablando, y Yu se animó mucho, pensó que ellos dos formaban la más bonita de las parejas. Así que tomó una decisión: ayudaría a sus amigos a encontrar a la niña secuestrada. ¿Pero cómo? Se quedó pensativo unos instantes. ¡Claro, papá la encontraría con su magia!

- Oye Sakura…

- Dime. ^^

- Mi papá puede ayudarte a buscar a tu hija.

- ¿A sí?- se acercó a él- ¿Cómo?

- ^^ ¡Tú solo confía en él, ven!- le cogió la mano y seguidos de Shaoran anduvieron por unos pasillos, cogieron el ascensor y se pararon en una puerta.

- Aquí es- dijo el niño- Papá está aquí con la niña.

- ¿Seguro que tu padre puede ayudarnos?- dijo Sakura.

- Claro ^^- llamó a la puerta- Soy yo- abrió la puerta y entró seguido de los adultos- Papá, traigo a unos amigos para ver si les puedes ayudar…

El niño se calló de golpe al ver la mirada de su padre y las de Shaoran y Sakura. Hubo, por unos instantes, un silencio incómodo que en seguida se rompió cuando Akio se levantó y se puso alerta, cosa que también hizo la joven pareja. Yu no entendía nada.

- ¿Qué… qué ocurre?

- ¡¡Apártate Yu!!- gritó su padre muy seriamente.

- ¿Qué me aparte? ¿Para qué?

- ¿Acaso no me oyes? ¡¡Apártate!!- el niño se asustó y sin dejar de mirarles se puso al lado de la bebé.

- ¡Buuuuaaaaaaaaaaaa!- la pequeña se despertó y todos la miraron (Sakura y Shaoran no la habían visto).

-  ¡Xia!- gritó Shaoran.

- ¡¡Hija!!- gritó Sakura yendo hacia ella, pero Akio se adelantó y la cogió.

- ¿Hija?- dijo Yu- ¿Xia es su hija?

- ¿Buscas esto, Sakura?- dijo Akio con maldad.

- ¡Devuélveme a mi hija!

- ¡Entrégame antes las cartas!

- ¡No!

- ¿Prefieres luchar? De acuerdo- hizo un gesto con la mano y en unos segundos se encontraban en el bosque que había detrás del parque Pingüino- Este sitio irá bien…- levantó una mano y una burbuja rodeó a Xia, atrapándola en su interior- ¡Vamos, ataca! Sólo podrás sacarla de ahí cuando me hayas vencido.

- Shaoran, por favor, no te interpongas- se miraron- ¡Oh, llave que ocultas los poderes de mi estrella, revélate en tu auténtica forma, te lo ordeno como maestra de las cartas! ¡Transformación!- cogió su báculo- ¿No hay otra manera? ¿Tenemos que recurrir siempre a la violencia?

- Quizás esto te responda- lanzó una bola de color violáceo que Sakura paró usando su carta del Fuego- ¡Vamos, lucha!

- …- miró a su hija y se decidió- ¡Viento, conviértete en una cadena fustigadora!

La figura del viento rodeó a Akio, pero éste formó un remolino entorno suyo que desapareció al mismo tiempo que la figura del viento de Sakura.

La batalla se prolongó bastante. Akio no dejaba de atacar a Sakura mientras ella intentaba con todas sus fuerzas encadenarlo como hizo con Yue años atrás. No quería lastimarle, algo en su interior le decía que Akio, en el fondo, no era mala persona. Si realmente era tan malvado… ¿se hubiera ocupado de llevar a Xia al hospital? Además era el padre de Yu… ¿tan malvada podía ser una persona que tenía un hijo pequeño?

Por otro lado, Shaoran también notó lo mismo que Sakura y la dejó hacer. Eso sí, atento en todo momento por si necesitaba ayuda. De mientras, se puso al lado de Yu para protegerle de alguna posible bola desviada. Yu no lograba entender como su padre, su siempre tan buen padre, podía estar haciendo algo así. Ese no era su padre, no señor.

- Akio, escucha, podemos hablar…- intentaba comunicarse con él pese a los incesante ataques que le proporcionaba- Escúchame, por favor…

- ¡No pienso escucharte!- las imágenes de su mujer le vinieron a la cabeza y estalló en ira- ¡¡DAME LAS CARTAS!!- una aura oscura le rodeó, y tanto Sakura como Shaoran pudieron notar como el espíritu de Xang controlaba la voluntad de Akio.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso?- Yu miró a Shaoran- ¿Por qué papá hace todo esto?- estaba aterrorizado.

- Tu padre está siendo controlado por un espíritu malo- le explicó Shaoran- Creo.

- Estás en lo correcto - Eriol apareció junto a sus guardianes y los de Sakura.

- ¡¡Sakura!!- Keroberos, Yue y Lic quisieron ir a ayudar a su ama.

- ¡Quedaos aquí!- ordenaron Shaoran y Eriol a la vez, y los tres guardianes les miraron enfurecidos.

- ¿Qué podemos hacer, Eriol?- Shaoran le miró con la desesperación y el temor reflejados en sus ojos.    

- Déjame pensar…- miró al chiquillo- ¿Tú eres su hijo, verdad?

- Esto… sí- dijo el chico con cierto temor.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?- le sonrió bondadosamente y Yu se calmó un poco.

- Yu.

-  ^^ Dime Yu, ¿hay algún pensamiento que haga que tu padre se enfurezca o sienta dolor?

- Sólo uno- respondió inmediatamente- La muerte de mamá.

- Entonces eso es lo que utiliza el espíritu de Xang para dominar a Akio- reflexionó un poco- Sólo hay dos posibilidades… una sería matarlo…

- ¡¡No puedes matarlo, es mi papá!!- dijo Yu asustado.

- Tranquilo, no lo haremos- le volvió a sonreír y se puso muy serio- La única solución que existe es hacer que Akio entre en razón y entienda que lo que está haciendo es en contra de su voluntad. Debemos hacer que se dé cuenta de que el espíritu de Xang lo controla y así podrá hacerlo desaparecer.

- ¿Pero que no era su reencarnación?- preguntó perplejo Shaoran.

- No del todo. En realidad, el espíritu de Xang lo poseyó desde que era un niño y había estado dormido en su interior hasta despertarse y controlarlo a través de un sentimiento de dolor. Lo más probable es que fuera ese Xang el que lo preparó todo para que la mujer de Akio muriera para así poder controlar a Akio.

- ¡¡¿Qué?!!- Yu no se lo podía creer, se había quedado estupefacto.

Eriol invocó su báculo mágico y lo apuntó hacia Akio, que se quedó paralizado.

- ¿Pero qué…? No puedo… moverme…- se esforzaba por hacerlo.

- ¡Sakura!- gritó Eriol- ¡Ahora!

- ¡Bosque, que tus ramas sean cuerdas irrompibles!- dijo ella sacando la carta, que ataron a Akio y lo bajaron hasta el suelo.

Todos se acercaron a Akio, que estaba avergonzado de haber perdido.

- Akio, debes escucharnos- Eriol, junto a Sakura y Shaoran, se pusieron delante del hombre- Has sido poseído, en tu interior se encuentra el espíritu de Xang…

- Eso ya lo sé- dijo él mirándolo a la cara- ¿Crees que no me daría nunca cuenta de que en mi interior tenía a ese espíritu? 

- ¿Entonces por qué dejaste que te dominara?- preguntó Shaoran.

- ¿Por qué? ¡¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer?!- dijo furioso- Él me convenció de que ese era mi destino… de que yo era su reencarnación y que yo sólo vivía para vengarme de Clow Reed, ese es mi destino. Lo vi claro cuando Miyu…- bajó la vista.

- ¿Miyu era tu esposa, verdad?- Akio vio que Sakura se había acercado más a él y le miraba con ojos tristes- Entiendo como te sientes, es muy duro perder a la persona que más amas…- entonces, sin previo aviso, las ramas que se aferraban al cuerpo de Akio lo soltaron y desaparecieron.

- ¿Por qué… por qué lo has hecho?- Akio la miró a los ojos, tenía una lágrima a punto de caer.

- Porque sé que ese destino que tú dices no es cierto. El destino nunca está definido. Xang sólo te hizo creer todo eso para que hicieras su voluntad… en realidad eres una buena persona, Akio- le tendió una mano- Nosotros podemos ayudarte.

Akio lo vio claro entonces. Todo lo que él creía sólo era una estafa y se había dejado dominar… Qué tonto que había sido.

- "Te están engañando…"- una voz sonó en su mente, una voz que ya conocía… la de Xang- "Sólo te engañan para que nos rindamos y nos humillemos ante ellos…"

- ¡No es verdad!- gritó Akio. Los demás le miraron. Enseguida supusieron que estaba batallando en su interior contra Xang.

- "¿Cómo que no? ¿Osas desobedecerme a mí?"- Akio sintió un fuerte dolor en la cabeza y se la apretó con las manos.

- ¡Akio!- Sakura se preocupó- ¿Qué te pasa?

- No puedes ayudarlo Sakura- dijo Eriol- Esta batalla es sólo entre él y Xang.

A Akio le dolía la cabeza como si le fuera a explotar. Volvieron las imágenes de la muerte de su mujer, se repetían constantemente…

- ¡Ya basta!- gritó. Entonces vieron como bajaba las manos de la cabeza y se levantaba, mirando a Sakura sonriendo.

- Lo… lo has conseguido…- dijo Sakura sonriendo.

- Te equivocas- esa sonrisa se volvió maligna y su voz cambió, Xang lo controlaba totalmente- Me las vas a pagar, maestra de cartas, por dejarme en ridículo al igual que lo hizo Clow- se elevó y levantó la mano. Vieron que la burbuja que sostenía a Xia se ponía delante de él- Fíjate bien, Sakura. Esta burbuja es irrompible. Poco a poco se irá haciendo más pequeña y terminará ahogando a tu hijita…- dijo mientras él y la  burbuja bajaban hasta quedar delante de los jóvenes padres.

- ¡¡NO, ESO NO!!- Sakura se echó a llorar- ¡¡No lo hagas por favor!!- dijo desesperada al ver como la burbuja empezaba a hacerse más pequeña.

todos los presentes enseguida se acercaron e intentaron con todas sus fuerzas y sus recursos romperla, pero ni siquiera la reencarnación de Clow lograba hacer que la burbuja se rompiera o dejara de encogerse.

- ¡¡No lo hagas papá!!- Yu, que se había quedado en un árbol cercano, apareció entre su padre y la burbuja, llorando.

- ¡Yu!- la voz del auténtico Akio salió de su boca- Yu… ¿qué…?

- ¡¡¿Es que no te das cuenta?!!- las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas sin cesar- ¡¡¿Es que no ves lo que estás haciendo?!!

- ¡Quita de en medio!- la voz de Xang se volvió a oír y le lanzó una bola de fuego… que Sakura paró.

- ¿Estás bien?- la chica se arrodilló y miró al niño.

- Sí- sonrió- Gracias.

- ¡Akio! ¡¿No lo ves?!- dijo Sakura mirando fijamente los fríos ojos de aquel hombre atrapado- ¡El auténtico Akio, por mucho que fuera la reencarnación de Xang, nunca le haría daño a su hijo!

- … O.o!- Akio reaccionó- Es… es verdad- dijo con su auténtica voz e intentando recuperar el control de su cuerpo- ¡No! ¡Mientes! ¡Calla, es verdad!- batalla contra sí mismo.

- ¡¡Xia!!- gritó en ese momento Shaoran.

Sakura y Yu miraron la burbuja, estaba empezando a adquirir la forma de la niña y la pequeña casi no podía respirar.

- ¡Akio, para por favor!- Sakura volvió a llorar.

- Por favor papá…- Yu también lloraba.

Una de las lágrimas de Sakura se mezcló con una de Yu. De esas dos lágrimas salió una luz blanca que se introdujo en el cuerpo de Akio.

- ¡Papá, por culpa de ese espíritu malo mamá murió!- gritó Yu en el momento justo.

Al oír esas palabras, Akio terminó de despertar y la luz de esas lágrimas brilló más en su interior. Akio gritó mientras una oscura aura dejaba su cuerpo y desparecía. El hombre cayó inconsciente. Yu corrió a ver qué le pasaba, al mismo tiempo que Shaoran lograba coger a su hija al desaparecer la burbuja. Sakura se acercó a él, aún llorando, y se dejó abrazar.

- Shaoran… te presento a tu hija, Xia Li- esbozó la mejor de sus sonrisas.

*#*#*#*#*

- Hay muy pocos niños…- Xia, que ahora era una preciosa niña de ojos verdes y pelo oscuro de 6 años, entraba en clase cogida de las manos de su madre y su padre. En las manos de ambos se podían ver dos anillos de oro con las siglas S+S entrelazadas. Un niño pequeño, igual que Shaoran pero con ojos verdes, cogía la otra mano de Sakura- Debe haber como unos 15… y todos de diferentes edades.

- ^^U Bueno, Xia, hay pocos niños que sean superdotados… todos estos son los que hay en todo Japón y toda China.

- -_-U Desde luego, está sociedad cada día está peor…

- ^^UUUU- Sakura y Shaoran.

- ¡Mira mamá, ahí está Yu! ^___^

- ¡Corre, ve a saludarlo!- dijo su madre, y la niña corrió hacia su mejor amigo. Siempre habían estado juntos y eran inseparables. Los dos eran superdotados y con el mismo nivel de inteligencia, pero en cuanto usaban su ingenio para hacer travesuras… que tiemble la Tierra.

- Buenos días- Akio, que estaba con su hijo, se acercó a ellos.

- Hola Akio- Sakura sonrió- ¿Qué tal?

- Bien, muy bien. Aunque Yu me tiene muerto con sus inventitos… -_-U

- -_-U Nosotros igual con los experimentos de Xia- dijo Shaoran.

- ¡Vaya, si es el pequeño Taiki!- sonrió mirando al niño que cogía la mano de Sakura- ¿No saludas?

- Hola…- dijo escondiéndose un poco detrás de su madre.

- Uy, qué vergonzoso estás hoy- sonrió.

- Sí, es igual que su padre- dijo Sakura medio riendo.

- ¡Oye! ¬¬- se quejó Shaoran.

- ¿Los señores Li?- una joven maestra se acercó a ellos.

- Somos nosotros- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

- Bienvenidos a la escuela para superdotados de Tokio- les dio la mano a los dos- Hola- saludó al niño agachándose un poco para verlo- ¿Cómo te llamas, pequeño?

- Taiki Li- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

- ¿Cuántos años tienes, Taiki?

- Cuatro- mostró 4 dedos.

- Muy bien, eres muy inteligente.

- Xia lo es más- dijo señalándola.

- Sí, por eso está aquí. No se preocupen por su hija- dijo ahora mirando a Sakura y a Shaoran- se adaptará en seguida a estos niveles… Además cuenta con la ayuda de nuestro mejor alumno, Yu Yang- miraron a Xia y Yu, que charlaban tranquilamente sobre los inventos que había hecho Yu durante las vacaciones y las cosas que Xia había descubierto con los experimentos.

*#*#*#*#*

- Sakura, escucha esto- Shaoran, vestido muy elegantemente con un esmoquin de color blanco y con una flor azul en la solapa, leía el diario en una, en principio tranquila mañana, y lo leyó en voz alta:

LA BODA DEL MILENIO 

_La noticia ha sorprendido a todos los medios de comunicación cuando nos enteramos. Yu Yang (como todos sabemos) procede de una importante dinastía de hechiceros y es el famoso inventor de los coches que funcionan con agua, los motores de las naves espaciales que no propulsionan gases tóxicos, sino oxígeno puro; los relojes ordenadores, el teléfono móvil de dos piezas, con forma de tapón de oreja y de muela que funcionan en cualquier parte del mundo, y muchísimos otros inventos útiles y ecológicos que no dañan el medio ambiente._

_Ya sabemos de sobras que la mayoría de las cosas que él ha construido ha sido siempre con la ayuda de Xia Li, que también procede de una de las mejores dinastías de hechiceros y es la mayor bióloga química del mundo. Gracias a ella se han descubierto importantísimas vacunas para grandes enfermedades, ha creado un nuevo arroz capaz de erradicar el hambre en el mundo gracias a su fácil crecimiento y muchas otras cosas más. _

_Todo el mundo sabe que comparten el puesto de jefes supremos de la NASA y que gracias a la inteligencia superdotada de ambos han podido crear tantas cosas que hoy día son tan importantes; y gracias a sus teorías nos han demostrado que la magia, a parte de existir, es vital para el mundo._

_Pues bien, no hay un solo niño que no sepa que siempre han sido uña y carne, y hoy, finalmente, nos han dado esa noticia tan esperada. Nada más y nada menos que la de su boda. Sí, sí, como leen. ¡¡Yu Yang y Xia Li se casan!!_

_La feliz pareja de 24 y 21 años contraerá matrimonio el domingo 20 de junio a las 12h 30" en una iglesia en donde asistirán los más grandes hechiceros del mundo, el concilio de hechiceros y, como no, familiares y amigos._

_A todos nos ha alegrado la noticia, pero no podremos ver esa ansiada boda de ninguna manera: la iglesia estará precintada de un círculo mágico para que sea totalmente íntima. _

_Tendremos que esperar a que sea lunes para que nos den algunas fotos y detalles de la boda, hasta el momento… ¡Muchas felicidades!_

- La noticia ha corrido como la pólvora- sonrió el hombre mirando su mujer, que asomaba a cabeza escuchando lo que leía.

- ¿Es el periódico de ayer?- Sakura llevaba un traje de fiesta también blanco hasta casi los tobillos, con unos guantes hasta los codos, el pasador de pelo en forma de flor de cerezo (el que Yukito le regaló en Hong Kong, 1ª película), y una flor como la de Shaoran en el pecho, pero de color rosa.

- Sí. ^^

- Bueno, es normal que se enteraran los periodistas… al fin y al cabo ya sabes que no son nada normales estos chicos.

- Sí, lo sé. ^^U

- Oye papá, ¿qué tal estoy?- Taiki, que era un cromo de Shaoran con ojos verdes, salió de la habitación de enfrente de donde estaba Sakura, vestido elegantemente con un traje beige parecido al de Shaoran.

- Hum… elegante- le dijo éste. 

- Y muy guapo- Sakura se puso delante y le arregló la corbata- Perfecto. Ay, mi niño- le dio un beso en la mejilla- Realmente eres clavado a tu padre.

- ¡Mamá! ¡¿Puedes ayudarme?!- la llamó Xia.

- ¿Qué ocurre ahora?- entró en la habitación de Xia seguida de Shaoran y Taiki, donde la joven, clavada a su madre pero con el pelo oscuro, terminaba de darse los últimos retoques de maquillaje y se levantaba con cuidado de no arrugar su preciosísimo vestido de novia.

- Mira mamá, tengo algo viejo, tu vestido de novia- dio una vuelta entera para que sus padres la vieran- Algo nuevo, los zapatos que me compró tía Tomoyo…- levantó un poco el vestido- Sólo me falta algo azul…

- Hum…- Sakura se puso a pensar a ver qué tenía por la casa de color azul.

- Toma hija- Shaoran se sacó la flor y se la colocó en el pelo

- Estás realmente preciosa, cariño- Sakura la abrazó, emocionada.

- Gracias mamá.

- Pareces un ángel, eres tan hermosa como tu madre cuando tenía tu edad- Shaoran, emocionado, también la abrazó.

- Gracias papá- sonrió- Viniendo de ti, es un elogio enorme.

- n_n- los dos sonrieron orgullosos.

- ¡Caray, hermanito, qué guapo!- Xia le guiñó un ojo- ¡No pareces el mismo!

- Muchas gracias. Tú tampoco estás nada mal- sonrió pícaramente y le dio un abrazo- Eres la novia más guapa que he visto.

- ¡Anda! ¿Habías visto otras novias?- bromeó, haciendo que todos se rieran.

- Bueno, ¿y si vamos tirando?- Sakura se fue hacia la puerta.

En una iglesia, un joven muy guapo de pelo violáceo y ojos azul claro, vestido con un esmoquin de color negro, esperaba impacientemente en el altar. A su lado, Akio, vestido de negro como él, intentaba calmarlo como podía.

Una ligera melodía anunció la llegada de la novia. Xia avanzó despacio, del brazo de su padre, que estaba orgulloso. Una vez se reunió con su casi marido, Shaoran y Akio se fueron a sentar al lado de Sakura.

- Qué feliz estoy de ver a mi hija casándose- le susurró.

- Y yo… estoy muy orgulloso- le dio un suave beso en los labios a su mujer y siguieron mirando la boda, cogidos de la mano.

- Se me hace raro que mi mejor amigo y mi hermana se casen…- dijo Taiki sonriendo.

- Sakura, Shaoran…- susurró Akio- Gracias por todo. Si no fuera por vosotros esto nunca hubiera llegado a suceder.

- n_n Gracias a ti- los dos.

- … Yo os declaro- el cura miró a la joven pareja que estaban algo sonrojados- Marido y mujer.

FIN 

Notas de la autora (no se libran):

Uola!!!!!!! Qué les pareció el fic? Me costó mucho trabajo hacerlo… lo dejé abandonado por culpa de la escuela y las nuevas ideas que iba escribiendo… el pobre tenía telarañas gigantes cuando lo he abierto hoy ^^UUU (28-08-2002) porque lo empecé el año pasado ^^UUUU.

Bueno hoy estoy cansadita de haber terminado tan rápido este fic así que no diré mucho más (además que me llaman a cenar). Para cualquier duda, comentario o lo que sea: kina.vero@andorra.ad o kina_vero@hotmail.com 

Gracias por todo!!!!

Kina ^_^ (Kina_chan Saku ^_-)

NdA2: 

Aquí estoy!! He remodelado este fic porque estaba publicado en negrita con "trozos" normales O.o Jiji… ^^ Y además le he añadido un personaje, Taiki. Me gustaba la idea de que Xia tuviese un hermanito… ^^ y puestos a remodelar… jejeje… :P

A ver si ahora hay más suerte y alguien deja un review T_T que esta historia me costó muchísimo hacerla, no me decidía… y al final terminó siendo una escritura espontánea de esas que ni tu sabes lo que haces XD (sobretodo la batalla). Así que, andaaaa, por favoooor, vengaaaa, déjame un revieeeewww… que no cuesta nada T_T

Advierto… hace un año que el fic está aquí… si nadie me hace saber que lo ha leído lo quitaré ;_; ¿De qué sirve publicarlo si no sabes que lo leen? U_U

Bueno, pues nada, gracias a los que me escriban o me dejen review, muchas gracias son muy amables n_n

Hasta la vista!!

Kina-san @---

Nota de última hora:

Cyan Moon te quiero muchísimas gracias por el review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *_* (aunque buaaaaa!!! ¡¡_¡¡ se borrará al poner la remodelación) Me alegro que te gustara Lic ^^ Caramba!! Gracias por los demás reviews!! n_n Eres muy gentil, gracias de verdad ^3^


End file.
